Slave to the Machine
by Langerhast
Summary: After all of the Angels had been destroyed, the pilots led a temporarily peaceful existence... until the Sixth Child is enlistled, to aid them in fighting a force even more sinister than the Angels. Chapter 7 up. Please R&R! Chapter 7: Misato returns!
1. Doubts and Agendas

I've decided to begin posting this fic now, as I seem to have hit somewhat of a rough patch with TSTL. Please enjoy.  
  
Slave to the Machine  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji gazed sadly into the screen of his laptop as the monotonous second impact lecture the sensei was giving was threatening to put him to sleep.  
  
He glanced over at Toji, a few seats away. He was already asleep. Shinji turned back to his computer and spent the rest of the class period trying to keep his eyes open. It seemed like hours until the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Hallo, Shinji." The soft voice startled Shinji and his two friends, as they turned around to see who had spoken. As if there was any doubt.  
  
Asuka stood, staring down at him, with her hands on her hips. "I need to have a word with you." Toji snickered.  
  
"Not even married yet, and she's already demanding his heart and soul," the jock announced, obviously quite pleased with himself.  
  
"He's already practically her manservant," Kensuke offered, grinning.  
  
They would have kept on going, had they not been silenced by a particularly venomous glare from Asuka. After they had fallen silent, the German redhead turned back to Shinji. "It's classified NERV information. I need to make sure that nobody else hears. Especially them," she said, cocking her head in the direction of the other two stooges.  
  
"But, Toji is the Fourth Child…" Shinji protested.  
  
"He's also an idiot. Who knows what he would say if he found this information? Not to mention the other stooge! I need to speak to you ALONE!"  
  
"Okay…" Shinji sighed. Looking sadly at his two friends, he motioned for them to leave. They glanced at him for a moment, and then shuffled away dejectedly.  
  
"All right, baka," Asuka said, sitting down next to the Third Child, "This is what you need to know."  
  
++++++  
  
Four figures sat at a wide table in a darkened conference room, far below the surface. They were the highest-ranking officials of NERV First Branch in America, and their exact location at the time was classified.  
  
"And so, the production of Unit 06 is complete, Dr. Thames? This is what Intelligence has told me," one of the men, in short blond hair, inquired.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Andersen, and well ahead of schedule, I might add," Thames replied. He was a tall man with shoulder-length black hair and a thin beard.  
  
"And the carrier is scheduled to meet the Sixth Child in London tomorrow?" A brown-haired major asked, tapping her pen idly on the table.  
  
"Regrettably so, Major Holt. Damn, I still can't believe they're sending a Brit in one of our Evangelions! Especially since this is only a child we are talking about."  
  
"No need to become upset, Dr. Thames," A blond man in a long coat said. "The tests confirmed this candidate as the Sixth Child. That is all beyond our control. What I am worried about, however, is the Evangelion."  
  
"Yes. We don't want a repeat of Matsushiro. That was an embarrassment…" Andersen said, trailing off as he began to remember the incident in full detail.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Commander Walker," Holt said, shifting her gaze to the blond man in the long coat. "I have Zimmerman and his men looking into the matter. The security will be much tighter on the carrier this time, and we are charting a new course. Added to that, we have placed more of our… advanced technology in the matter."  
  
"Very well then," Walker barked, running his gaze across the three officials sitting in front of him. "Thames, I can trust you to supervise the shipping process?"  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"Well, on that note, meeting adjourned. We shall all meet again at the airport tomorrow morning. That is all."  
  
One by one, the NERV officials left the room, straightening their blue uniforms. Soon, only Commander Walker was left, both hands cupped above his blond beard in a similar fashion to another NERV Commander… "I hope you are ready, Commander Ikari. The United States Government will not sit well with you if you destroy another Evangelion."  
  
++++++  
  
"So there's a Sixth Child coming? When? How do you know?"  
  
Asuka sighed at Shinji's urgent whispers. "I don't know when, baka. Like I said, I just overheard Misato and Ritsuko talking about it when you were being tested solo at NERV yesterday. That's all I know."  
  
"But… why did you tell me?"  
  
"You really are stupid, aren't you? I thought that even a baka like you had the right to know. You'll be getting a new rival. Besides, you didn't find out about Toji until it was too late…"  
  
Shinji's head spun whenever he was reminded of that fateful day that seemed so long ago, but the mention of a new rival set his mind ablaze as well. "But, why would NERV be getting another pilot? All of the Angels are gone now. "  
  
Asuka grabbed him by the collar and brought her face close to his, glaring at him. "No more questions, alright, baka? I only know what I overheard. Nothing more."  
  
"I'm sorry, Asuka…"  
  
"Don't apologize! Jeez, Misato's been going too easy on you!"  
  
With that, the German girl stood and walked away to speak with Hikari, leaving the Third Child staring after her in confusion. So many thoughts swam in Shinji's mind.  
  
He was shocked back into reality as Kensuke dropped into the seat beside him, where Asuka had just been sitting. "There's a new Child arriving soon?" Was the first thing he asked.  
  
Shinji instantly became almost as red as Asuka's hair. "You heard what we were talking about? If Asuka finds out, she'll kill you!"  
  
The other boy simply grinned, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "Don't worry. I won't ell anyone. What else did she say?"  
  
Shinji still wasn't convinced. "Nothing. Just… just that."  
  
Kensuke gave him a strange look. "Okay… if you say so, Shinji. Well, lunch is almost over, so I'll see you later."  
  
Shinji nodded as his friend nodded and left, similar to Asuka. He pressed his forehead to the palms of his hands, leaning on the table. Such a long, tiring day.  
  
++++++  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, we're off to the airport now." Misato's statement confused the teenagers. Shinji and Asuka had just arrived home and slipped their shoes off by the door, when their guardian appeared and said this.  
  
And so, before he was quite aware of what had happened, Shinji found himself in the backseat of Misato's ravaged blue sports car with Asuka, and they were speeding down the road in the direction of the Japan National Airport. 'This must have something to do with the Sixth Child…' He thought as the tall buildings shot by on either side. That was the only explanation he could think of at that moment, but he didn't think that Misato knew he knew.  
  
++++++  
  
In only a few short minutes, it seemed, Shinji and Asuka were stepping out of the car with Misato and staring at the tremendous, sprawling complex in front of them. "Not bad, for Japan," the Third Child heard Asuka mutter, satisfied as she looked out over the airfields.  
  
They didn't admire the scenery for long, however, as Misato quickly ushered them inside. Both children blinked as they walked the vast mazes of corridors and waiting areas, because they seemed almost devoid of life. Only a handful of others wandered the halls with them. Both Shinji and Asuka shuddered as they walked; the very halls seemed to attempt to draw the souls out of them. Dark shadows lurked in the corners, and an air of emptiness tainted the atmosphere. The Japan National Airport, once filled with bright lights and the sounds of hundreds of people, was becoming a lonely, desolate place.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the three finally stopped in a wide waiting area, with dozens of rows of black padded seats and one wall made entirely of glass to provide a clear view of the runways. Shinji took a seat in the front row, close beneath the towering wall of glass. Misato slumped casually into the seat next to him, and he saw Asuka find a seat several chairs away, the girl crossing her arms over her chest and staring out at the airfields once more, a small smile playing at the edges of her mouth.  
  
Glancing out the window, Shinji buried his face in his hands and sat in deep thought. His worries and apprehensions competed with his eagerness to meet this Sixth Child… who ever it was.  
  
++++++  
  
There, now. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but more will come, whether you like it or not. Much more will be revealed later, as to who this mysterious new Child is and how its arrival will impact the pilots. 


	2. Arrival

Slave to the Machine  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
++++++  
  
It seemed as if hours had passed when the soft engine drone reached Shinji's ears. Slowly, he lifted his head out of his hands, to see the massive gray cargo plane pulling into the runway. As soon as Misato nudged him, he knew that this must be the aircraft they were waiting for.  
  
Both pilots and their guardian stood, and found their way to the exit. Misato emerged from the building swaggering formally, holding herself in a way that her rank truly showed. Shinji and Asuka followed casually behind, Asuka's hair whipping viciously in the wind. 'How fitting…' Shinji thought.  
  
By the time they approached the behemoth, dozens of men and women were already swarming about beneath it, busily unloading giant pieces of cargo. It rested on top of a humongous metal cage, which held it high off of the runway. Shinji could see why; beneath the aircraft, the dormant form of what could only be Unit 06 lay. Areas of teal and gray interrupted the jet-black armor of its body at points, and the hideous grin made it seem like a bizarre combination of Units 01 and 03.  
  
Both pilots looked on in satisfaction as the Major continued ahead, finally mingling with the crowd of workers to inspect the work. She seemed as if she were searching for someone in particular.  
  
The pilots began to make their way among the steel poles and monstrous crates, being cautious so as to stay out of the way of those busy unloading.  
  
Suddenly, both Shinji and Asuka felt compelled to stop. They had no idea what caused it. The two looked casually around them, until Shinji's gaze came to rest on a lone figure standing atop one of the towering crates. It was a boy, no older than himself, who stood confidently with his long black jacket whipping in the wind, his black cargo pants billowing slightly. His ice blue eyes looked on in satisfaction at the unloading situation, a small grin on his face. Suddenly, his gaze cocked towards them, and he turned. With a bound, he leapt down from atop the giant titanium block. As he moved towards them slowly, his smile broadened. Shinji desperately resisted the urge to shudder, as those cold eyes seemed to be peering into his soul through his own eyes. This was the Sixth Child.  
  
The boy halted before them, and bowed. "Konichiwa, Pilot Ikari. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The boy's voice had a strange accent in it that Shinji couldn't quite place. Nevertheless, he smiled and returned the bow.  
  
Even before he straightened, the boy's gaze shifted to Asuka. His hand shot out as he rose to face her, grasping her hand gently in his. "Ah! And you must be Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Second Child! The honor is mine." The German girl frowned slightly at the compliment, as if not sure whether to take it as one.  
  
Turning his attention to the both of them, he announced, "I am Sir Colin Fredricksen, the Sixth Child. Ah, I've waited so long to meet the both of you."  
  
Asuka smirked. "Aren't you a bit young to be a Sir?" She asked him, doubt evident in her voice.  
  
The Sixth Child smiled. "It does seem strange, doesn't it? I thought so too, at first. You see, because I was chosen to be an Eva pilot, I was knighted. But, for God's sake, don't call me sir. Just Colin."  
  
Shinji looked at him in a somewhat confused way for a moment, before speaking. "Just curious, Colin, where are you from?"  
  
Colin opened his jacket in reply, revealing a design of the flag of the United Kingdom on the shirt he wore underneath. He laughed. "Satisfied?"  
  
Asuka merely gave him another strange look and turned away as Misato approached the three. Shinji looked past her, as something caught his eye. There was a man in a suit, with black, shoulder-length hair and a thin beard staring after her, with a look that could either be seen as sadness or amusement.  
  
"Ah," the Major said warmly. "I see you two have already met the Sixth Child."  
  
Turning to the new pilot, she said, "Good day, Colin."  
  
"And the same to you, Major," the boy replied, flashing a quick military salute. "If I may ask, where will I be staying here in Tokyo-3?"  
  
Misato smiled. "Well, there had been several options at first… but it has been determined that you will be taken into my custody."  
  
"WHAT?!" Asuka screamed, nearly falling over. "Why did you…? How could you do this to me?" It was obvious that she already didn't like the looks of the newcomer.  
  
Colin frowned slightly at her reaction, but attempted a small grin. "It's alright. I can stay somewhere else…" he began.  
  
Misato shook her head. "Judging from recent… circumstances, I think it's best that you stay with us."  
  
The Sixth Child sighed, looking sadly at the fuming Asuka. "Well, don't worry, Miss Sohryu… I don't take up much space. You could stow me in a closet." This friendly remark only seemed to make the German girl angrier.  
  
"I don't think there will be any need for that, Colin," Misato replied, slightly amused. "I have an extra futon sitting around somewhere."  
  
"Thank you, Major," Colin replied, smiling at her.  
  
"Please, please," the woman said, raising her hands to make a stopping motion. "Just call me Misato."  
  
"And just call me Shinji," the Third piped in, seeing a good opportunity.  
  
Colin turned back to Asuka. "And are we on first- name terms as well, Miss Sohryu?"  
  
She returned his gaze. "For now… unless you start acting as annoying as baka- Shinji. If not, that should be fine."  
  
++++++  
  
As Misato's car roared down the streets back to her apartment, Shinji glanced over at Colin from time to time. The Sixth Child seemed as if he was always preoccupied with some strange or confusing thought, as he kept his eyes focused on the scenery flying by, brow furrowed in deep concentration.  
  
Of course, Shinji had thoughts of his own. Staring at the floor between his legs, he let all of these thoughts envelop him. Why was Asuka acting so strangely? The thought came to his mind instantly. She had been acting so unlike herself ever since she had awoken out of her coma. Looking up to stare out the car window at the images of buildings rushing past, he simply dismissed it as a bizarre Asuka quality.  
  
He sighed slightly. So many things to think about, and the new pilot and Eva worried him most.  
  
++++++  
  
Pen Pen looked up from his beer as the door to the Katsuragi apartment swung open, and in walked the major, Shinji and Asuka entering in her wake. 'What's this?' The penguin thought, cocking his head to one side in confusion, as he saw another figure enter behind them. He thought for a moment that it might be one of Shinji's friends, but he quickly dismissed that possibility, as he had never seen this blond-haired boy before.  
  
Kicking off her shoes, Asuka immediately retreated to the isolation of her room. Seeing the German girl do this yet again, Misato simply sighed. At times, it seemed as if the Second Child was becoming more distant.  
  
Pen Pen looked on curiously as the new boy hefted an item of baggage off the floor and immediately proceeded down the small hallway.  
  
++++++  
  
Colin dropped his belongings on the floor of his new bedroom, the only spare room left in this apartment that had once held Asuka's extra "luggage". With a sigh, he began unpacking. Mentally, he cursed at himself. He was already beginning to miss his home. He had truly fallen in love with England.  
  
Taking a bundle of clothes into his arms, he convinced himself that his stay in Japan should be interesting.  
  
++++++  
  
Misato glanced up from her can of beer to see Colin making his way through the kitchen and towards the bath. The boy must have had a long, hard trip; flying all the way from Europe to Japan on a cargo airline.  
  
Looking across the table at Asuka, she frowned, doing her best to conceal this with the beer can. Something strange was troubling her. She thought that it might have something to do with the Sixth, whom Asuka probably only saw as a new adversary… but the girl's problems had begun before news of the Sixth was even announced. Shinji, on the other hand, seemed to be taking this situation well, barely reacting to the newcomer at all so far. He already treated Colin with respect and friendliness, as was custom.  
  
Suddenly, though she didn't know why, a thought struck Misato: Where had Pen Pen been for so long?  
  
"DEAR GOD!" The sudden scream of utter shock almost caused Misato to spew her beer out all over the table. Asuka had burst out laughing, nearly falling out of her chair. It seemed as though she had already figured out what had happened before the Major did. Shinji, chopping vegetables for the soup, was frowning; he didn't quite understand what was going on.  
  
They all turned their attention to the doorway as Colin skidded out into plain view, a damp towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from him. His face was as white as Rei's plug suit, and he was visibly shaken. Misato fought the urge to laugh, but was glad that he was wearing the towel. Two questions had been answered at once.  
  
The Sixth Child looked down in utter horror as Pen Pen suddenly waddled out from behind him with a towel around the creature's neck. Looking up, the boy turned to Misato with wide, confused eyes. "A p-p- penguin? In your b-bathroom?"  
  
Shinji's face turned white as well, now. He had gone through the exact same thing. His gaze shot from a look of pity at poor Colin to a scornful glare at the hysterical Asuka. He swallowed in nervousness.  
  
Misato was doing her best to maintain her composure and keep a straight face. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about Pen Pen. The thought never crossed my mind."  
  
Colin turned his attention back to the penguin, who was climbing into his refrigerator. He looked at the creature suspiciously until the refrigerator door closed. "Right…" he mumbled, before turning and walking back to the bathroom.  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye, Asuka climbed back into her chair, still grinning. Maybe Colin's stay wouldn't be too bad, after all.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji lay on his bed, staring once again at the blank ceiling as he had done so many times before. He had gotten into a strange habit of doing this, even if nothing was really bothering him, which was rare.  
  
He almost smiled, as he realized that Colin reminded him somewhat of the days when he had first arrived at Misato's apartment, and when he had met Asuka for the first time. He couldn't figure out why this was, and so he simply took comfort in the feeling. But he couldn't help wondering why NERV would need another pilot. The Angels were gone, weren't they? And Third Impact had failed. The world seemed safe.  
  
Trying to break away from his realm of thoughts, Shinji slowly drifted off into peaceful sleep, for once not caring what the next day would bring.  
  
++++++  
  
I hope I get more reviews now! And soon, I will begin posting some of my hand-drawn Evangelion pictures on my website in the gallery section, including a picture of Colin with Unit 06. 


	3. Pain and Accusations

I know that the first chapters went fairly slow, but I promise I am trying to pick things up in this chapter. I aim to provide insights into Colin's character, but not too many just yet.  
  
++++++  
  
Slave to the Machine  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
++++++  
  
Asuka murmured dark thoughts to herself as she made her way from Shinji's bedroom to the quarters of the Sixth. She hated waking the Third every morning, because she thought him too lazy, but she felt it was her responsibility, somehow.  
  
She sighed as she knocked on the door to Colin's new bedroom. No answer came. Her patience was running short, so she simply ripped the door open. She gasped as she found Colin leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her. "Good morning, Miss Sohryu."  
  
The German girl stared at him for a short moment, blinking, but she quickly regained her composure. "Hurry up, you oaf," she sighed, planting her fists on her hips. "Just because you're new doesn't mean I'm going to take things easy on you. Move it… we're going to be late if baka-Shinji doesn't get up soon."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," the boy replied, giving her a formal bow. Asuka gave him quite an odd look. It had been a sarcastic remark, but there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in the boy's voice. Strange kid; that much she could determine already.  
  
Colin fought the urge to laugh at the look on her face as she stormed away. 'Hmmm… baka,' he thought. 'I wonder… is she using that as some sort of pet name?' He chuckled at his own thoughts as he set off in the direction the redhead had gone.  
  
++++++  
  
Speculation arose that morning in class. Shinji had entered, being trounced on by Asuka, as usual, but shortly behind him followed a new face: a boy with blond hair and eyes as icy as Asuka's. It was soon to be discovered, however, that he himself was not icy.  
  
Soon after the introductions had been made, he began to win the immediate popularity of many of his new classmates, mainly the stooges. Looking over at the small group at lunch, Asuka couldn't figure out how this had happened. But this meant more trouble for her. Not only was this new pilot a rival, but now he was also a stooge. She would need to start calling them Monty Python.  
  
Asuka took a moment to break away from her conversation with Hikari, however, as she heard her name mentioned over in the area of the stooges. She strode up to their small group, blue eyes narrowed. "What did you say about me?"  
  
They all looked surprised for a moment, even Colin, until Toji finally spoke up. "I don't know why you would care, but I was just telling the new kid here to watch out for the bitchy she-devil: Asuka."  
  
The German girl slowly raised her fist, and the jock's eyes began to widen. "It's all right," Colin put in quickly, jumping to Toji's defense. "I already know. Poor Shinji here has already told me. By the way, Asuka, do you use 'baka' as a pet name for him? You know, like chan, kun, sa-!"  
  
Colin, after his first real dangerous experience in Tokyo- 3, had to squint out of one eye for the rest of the school day. The pain was lessened occasionally by remarks from Toji and Kensuke like "Bold move, my friend,"  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji sat calmly in the entry plug of Unit 01. He tried to forget all of his worries that day, all of his pressures, and tried to hang limp in the LCL. This was his strategy… and the reason why his sync ratio was rapidly increasing. It had dropped some since the Angel Wars, but he was busily recovering lost ground.  
  
He sighed when the voice of Ritsuko announced over the comm. link that the tests were over. Just as he was about to deactivate the plug and get out, the visual image of Colin caught his eye. The new pilots eyes had just snapped open as if he were awakening from sleep.  
  
++++++  
  
"Good work, all of you," Ritsuko said to the four pilots standing in front of her. "Your test scores remain steady. Rei, your current percent is 53%, Asuka's is 72%, Shinji is at 70%, and Colin," she said finally, turning to the boy in the jet-black plug suit. "Yours is currently 43%. I must say, not bad for a beginner."  
  
Asuka almost breathed a sigh of relief at the results. She was back on top. "Hah!" She yelled. "I am once again the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu! You've got a long way to go, Sixth…" she scoffed.  
  
"I know," Colin replied, grinning around his blackened eye. "But you just give me something to live up to, right?" The German redhead scowled slightly at this remark, and was about to turn and set off to the locker rooms, when she was stopped by Ritsuko.  
  
"And, Asuka…" she said, gesturing towards Colin and his face injury. "Please don't try to kill your comrades." The redhead blushed slightly at this, but just turned and walked away. Ritsuko sighed, before walking off back to her work.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji lay sprawled on his bed, quietly watching the darkening sky through his window as the familiar music of the SDAT filled his ears. Misato was still working at NERV in these late hours; Asuka was out somewhere with Hikari. He found himself wishing she wasn't… that she was here. But right now, it was just him, Pen Pen, and the Sixth.  
  
Slowly, reluctantly standing up, he placed the SDAT on the folds of his bed and walked out, heading to look for Colin.  
  
++++++  
  
"All right, penguin, I know we got off to a rough start," Colin said quietly to Pen Pen, who was standing before him, gazing at him curiously. Colin himself was seated at the kitchen table, looking down upon the beast with an eyebrow raised. "But I want to be the first to say that I am sorry for what happened and I want to give friendship a chance… what about you?"  
  
Not surprisingly, the penguin didn't answer. "Should I take that as a yes or a no?" The boy inquired, just as Shinji walked in.  
  
"Uh, Colin?" The British boy glanced up at him, wide eyed, and hurriedly turned away from the penguin, desperately trying to regain his composure. Shinji smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes?" Colin asked, those piercing blue eyes gazing directly into Shinji's. Despite himself, the Japanese boy shivered slightly. Shinji took his seat across from Colin calmly, though.  
  
"I was just wondering… are you… okay?" He pointed to the boy's black eye.  
  
Colin just laughed. "It's alright. I've had worse*, and I'm getting better*."  
  
Shinji sighed in response. "You'll need to live with her for a while, I'm guessing. I'm sorry, but she always acts like that. Already, she's starting to beat up on you close to as much as she does to me."  
  
The Sixth just flashed a strange grin at him. "Ah well, can't complain. She is a hot one, you know. You are one lucky son of a bastard, Shinji."  
  
The Japanese boy almost fell out of his chair, choking on absolutely nothing at all. 'What had he just said?' Clearing his throat, Shinji straightened up. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Oh, but I am. I'll admit, she is a strange one… but you need to look past that. Me, I see a girl who doesn't want to be near people but cries desperately for love. What do you think?"  
  
'That's what he sees in her?' This set off a whole new train of thought for Shinji. 'I guess that's what I see, too… though I've never really thought about it. Could that but I why I want to get closer to her?'  
  
"Shinji?" The British boy suddenly said, snapping Shinji out of his thoughts.  
  
"What is it?" The Japanese boy asked in return, staring at him.  
  
"You are a talented Eva pilot, am I correct?"  
  
"Well, I… guess so…"  
  
"That is good, my friend, because I am not."  
  
Shinji raised his eyebrow at this remark. "So… you're starting out just like I did…"  
  
"Maybe," Colin replied, standing up. "Make no mistake… I have been in an Evangelion before. I just had… problems."  
  
"I see…" the Third found himself saying, staring at the grain in the table. He thought that he might have found out too much about this new pilot too quickly. He certainly was a strange boy, if nothing else.  
  
"Good night, Shinji," He heard from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, see you in the morning," he replied, not truly paying attention to what he was saying. He had far too much on his mind right now. Sighing, he stood up, and moved to his room in the direction that Colin had gone. Tomorrow would bring more confusion and pain.  
  
++++++  
  
Colin was sprawled on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling as his new roommates had done so many times before. His mind was filled with apprehensions and worries… worries that he would fail again.  
  
"What are you planning?" He asked the blank ceiling, brow furrowed. "When are you going to make your move?" He knew all too well what was coming… and that was one of the things that threatened everyone around him.  
  
He bolted upright as he heard the apartment door open, but slowly dropped back down. It was only Asuka and Misato. Those two women confused him, more than anyone else had. Except, of course, the First Child…  
  
-Flashback to Before Sync Training-  
  
The blond haired boy approached the locker rooms, his black duffel bag holding his new plug suit in hand. Suddenly, ahead of him, he spotted a girl walking with a slow, graceful movement. Without knowing her name, he could already guess who she was.  
  
Quickening his pace, he moved up beside her. "Hello, Pilot Ayanami," he stated. She stopped to turn and look at him. He nearly jumped at the sight of her crimson eyes.  
  
"Yes?" She asked in reply, her monotone voice almost as startling as her eyes.  
  
Colin presented her with a sweeping bow. "I am Colin Fredericksen, designated Sixth Child and pilot of Unit 06. I am sorry I did not have the chance to meet you at my arrival yesterday."  
  
She gave him a questioning look. "I know very well who you are. I am sorry I was unable to attend. Now I must go." With this, she padded away across the metallic floor, skirt swaying.  
  
The British boy simply stood, scratching his head. Strange girl.  
  
-Present-  
  
He was jerked out of his thoughts as the screaming reached his ears. Asuka was definitely home, and Shinji had done something wrong.  
  
He made his way to the end of the hallway and glanced around the corner, to be greeted by the sight of Asuka backing Shinji into a corner. "Why won't you even listen to me?" She screeched at him, clenching her fists. "What is wrong with you tonight, baka?" Colin blinked; she actually seemed to have a hint of pleading in her voice.  
  
"I… I'm sorry Asuka… you force your questions on me! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Then why do you stay around, dummkofp! You'd be better off dead if you feel that way!"  
  
Tears welled up in Shinji's dark blue eyes. His mouth worked silently, but finally he choked out the words. "I stay… because I care, Asuka! I care. But you don't. You only hate!" Sobbing, he staggered to the hallway and dashed past Colin, not even seeing him and nearly knocking him over.  
  
Colin looked after his friend, before turning back to Asuka. The girl stood there in utter disbelief, her mouth hanging open and her ice blue eyes wide with confusion. Suddenly, she noticed Colin. "Shiestkofp! Get out of here!" She yelled at him, raising a fist. Punching the wall, she threw herself down in the stiff wood chair at the table. She buried her head in her hands, auburn hair hanging from her shoulders like a ragged waterfall.  
  
Colin turned again, this time back to his room. He shook his head sadly as he closed the door to his room, his mind on Asuka.  
  
Hot as fire, cold as ice.  
  
++++++  
  
(*- Monty Python references)  
  
I'm sorry if that chapter still seemed to drag on a bit, but many important topics were touched upon, and this part needed to be done. I promise, though, that things will truly start to pick up in the next chapter. Wait and see. 


	4. A First Assault

Slave to the Machine  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
++++++  
  
The underground warehouse was a desolate place, seemingly spawned from the very depths of Hell itself. Conduits and dark pipes hung from the two hundred- foot high ceiling, and rust coated the cold steel flooring and walls. Among all of this stood one man, positioned as still as a statue on a long catwalk across a pit of red liquid. He stood facing the beast of unimaginable power. It prevailed like a monolith, its wicked head and shoulders thrust out of the lake of crimson. Silver and black that was darker than the blackest night coated its body in armor with savage spikes stabbing at the air. This creature was far more dangerous than even the deadliest Angel. This was Zaemnen, the Corrupt Evangelion… and the man in front of it was Bohrs.  
  
Bohrs brushed a strand of ravaged black hair away from his face, as he grinned up at his machine. His face was unshaven and as jagged as the scar that sliced through his left eye. He was a ruthless man, bent on destruction. He had even recruited a band of followers… all pilots.  
  
He had the skill and the cunning to overtake almost any stronghold he pleased. And his ambition was to bring down the most magnificent organization of them all: NERV, the birthplace of the Evangelions.  
  
++++++  
  
"Shinji!" Misato yelled into the Third's room at the frail boy who was huddled on his bed, SDAT clutched in hand. After the last night, it was the only comfort he had left. "Synchronization tests start in a half hour! We need to leave now!"  
  
Despite the way that the major was hassling the boy, she felt a twinge of pity for him. She had not fully understood what had happened the previous night, but she knew enough to realize that the boy had been hit hard by the incident.  
  
But there was no time for troubling thoughts when there was still the matter of Colin. She suspected the boy had already heard that sync training would be starting soon, but she wanted to reassure herself. The boy had been in a state of deep thought ever since the previous night, and Misato was beginning to think that he had more knowledge of current matters than she did.  
  
Opening the door to Colin's room, she poked her head in. " Colin, are you…" Her voice trailed off in shock. The boy stood in front of a tall mirror that had been fastened to the wall, hastily pulling a shirt on over his head. As the fabric dropped, Misato caught a glimpse of a long, jagged scar running down his back. She had never thought…  
  
Colin turned around to face her, grinning. "I'm ready, Miss Katsuragi."  
  
  
  
++++++  
  
The four Children sat calmly in their entry plugs, their faces masks of serenity. Although this time, the mask was not for their inner turmoil.  
  
Maya looked worryingly at the images of the pilots on the screen before her. Asuka was doing fine… her comeback had been shocking, but welcomed. But her sync rate was still lower than the last time… there was something troubling the girl. Shinji was almost the same: His sync ratio was slowly dropping, and his brow was furrowed.  
  
Colin, on the other hand, had the same sync ratio as in the previous test. The concerning thing about this pilot was that he looked so relaxed that it seemed he might fall asleep. Maya decided that she would need to question them after the tests.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the call finally came from Ritsuko to shut down the plugs. Yet another test was over.  
  
As the pilots walked through the doorway into the control room, Ritsuko stepped forth to greet them. "Well, I must say that-!" She began, but was immediately silenced by the call of a technician.  
  
"Dr. Akagi!" He called. "The Magi have just confirmed some strange entity heading our way! Commander Ikari orders the pilots to get to the cages!"  
  
Ritsuko frowned. Nothing like this ad happened in a while. But perhaps this was why they still used the Evangelions… for emergencies. "Is it an Angel?" She asked, as the messenger ran up to her.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
++++++  
  
Tension was high in the NERV main control room as the monitors were watched anxiously. A strange object had just been spotted, but strangely, it disappeared. The experienced technicians at NERV, despite this occurrence, did not drop their guard.  
  
"Colin, are you ready?" Misato called to the Sixth Child over the comm link.  
  
On the image display in front of her, the blond haired boy nodded.  
  
"I think the target is coming back into range. As soon as you see it, be ready to open fire."  
  
The Sixth gave her a nervous grin. "Giving me the first strike, major? I'm honored." His black Eva hefted the tremendous crossbow that held in the crook of an arm. It was a new, experimental piece of equipment.  
  
"It's back on radar!" Makoto shouted to Misato.  
  
"All right, just-" Misato was cut off.  
  
"I see it! It's charging!" Colin shouted. The huge green and brown beast had just appeared from behind a tall building, and as soon as it noticed the black Eva, its eyes glared red and it came hurtling towards the mecha.  
  
Misato nearly choked when she saw the charging creature. "It's… an Evangelion?!"  
  
The moment the green mecha started its assault, Colin pulled the trigger. Unit 06 was nearly sent stumbling backwards as the silver bolt streaked from the crossbow, slicing through the air. The orange AT field spread out like wildfire in front of the charging attacker, but the shockwave from the bolt ripped through it. The bolt smashed through this new Evangelion, and the green monster's right shoulder exploded in a fountain of blood, shrapnel and flesh. The beast roared, clutching the bloodied stub where its arm had been.  
  
In a swift movement, Unit 06 brought its arm up over its head and swung it forward. Right in the middle of the swing, the other three Evangelions burst out from behind their concrete hiding places and leapt over the black unit's head, running straight for the enemy.  
  
The green unit was still struggling to stand when the three other Evangelions hit it like a thunderbolt, tearing with prog knife and axe.  
  
Shinji screamed with the rush of battle, but suddenly stopped when he realized what he was doing. There could be a human inside of that thing!  
  
This one moment was all that the green unit needed. It leapt up out of the fray and ripped through Unit 01, sending blood and flesh spraying in its wake. Tossing itself up high into the air, it came down on top of Unit 06, smashing at the black unit with fists and knees.  
  
Colin screamed in pain, which turned to a scream of effort as he ripped the Eva off of his own and tossed it into a building in an explosion of steel and glass. Immediately, Units 02 and 00 leapt on it, pummeling the enemy in a rage. With a scream, the green unit whipped its arm out, slicing off the heads of both Evas. Purple and red sprayed everywhere as the mangled green and brown mess stood once more.  
  
Shinji groaned in his entry plug. His side felt as if it were on fire. He struggled to maintain consciousness, knowing that outside there was a battle raging on.  
  
Slowly sitting up, he opened his eyes just in time to see an image appear in front of him. It was the image of a man with a short, unkempt black beard and wild hair, staring contemptuously at him. "Fools," the man hissed, and then an explosion of light seared the landscape.  
  
When Shinji's eyes slowly came back into focus, the pain was gone. The nerve connections had been cut, and the power monitor read 00:00. It was all over.  
  
++++++  
  
Colin and Shinji sat in the vast debriefing room, watching the Major as she informed them, to the best of her knowledge, what was going on.  
  
"We can't understand how, but the creature that assaulted NERV headquarters was definitely an Evangelion. It pattern was red."  
  
"But I thought that only NERV had that sort of technology…?" Shinji inquired, a bit confused.  
  
Misato sighed. "We thought so, too. I don't see how anything like this could have happened. All of NERV's files regarding the Evangelions are kept locked away under tight security. But it seems that now, this technology is in the wrong hands…"  
  
Colin nodded sagely, but didn't speak. He knew what was going on, to some extent. Personal experience had nearly killed him many times.  
  
"… And so precautions must be taken," Dr. Akagi added. She stood at Misato's side, arms crossed below her breasts. "We knew that something else was to happen, since Third Impact had been averted, and that there would still be need for the Evangelions. Ever since the loss of the two pilots Suzahara and Nagisa…"  
  
Shinji groaned loudly at the mention of these names. One crippled, the other dead.  
  
"… We decided that it was time to recruit another, for emergencies. That is why you are here, Colin."  
  
"I see…" the Sixth murmured, grinning in odd satisfaction. Shinji stared at him quizzically at his reaction.  
  
"And as for the other two pilots," Misato said, "Their injuries weren't all that serious… mainly mental trauma. We didn't sever the nerve connections soon enough. We're just glad that the explosion didn't cause more damage than it did."  
  
"But more research still needs to be done. You must know your enemy," Ritsuko concluded. "You are dismissed."  
  
Shinji left NERV that day with a head filled with anxiety. This new enemy was not to be underestimated… and Shinji knew that there were many more to come.  
  
++++++  
  
Bohrs stood slumped at his altar, deep in thought. One of his men had already been lost… it seemed as though he had underestimated his targets. But one loss was not too great… his followers were numerous, and dedicated to his cause. These NERV pilots would be stopped.  
  
Perhaps, though, if one attempt failed, he would need to inspect a different angle. He already had one in mind… it was one of his favorite methods. True, NERV was stronger than he had anticipated, but it would fall. Oh, it would fall. And he would be there at its destruction, to laugh and dance on the embers.  
  
++++++  
  
There you have it. I'm planning on releasing the next installment around late April or early May, but it might be delayed due to the fact that I am also working on other fics, as well. 


	5. Thoughts

Slave to the Machine  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
++++++  
  
Asuka floated in a great void. She looked around her, but all was dark. She could sense no up and down. There was no direction, and nothing beneath her feet.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Asuka's thoughts echoed in this blackness. She had asked no one in particular, but strangely, she felt as if she expected an answer in this lonely place. The place seemed vaguely familiar, but she did not know why…  
  
You are here.  
  
She should have flinched when the calm message came to her. It did not come through her ears, but simply was there, reverberating inside of her.  
  
Where is here?  
  
Here is inside of you. This is your mind.  
  
My… mind?  
  
Yes.  
  
Who are you? Why am I here?  
  
You know the answers to those questions.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I am I.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I am whoever you wish me to be.  
  
Suddenly, the voice took shape. Asuka looked on as light spread in front of her, and suddenly there was Shinji. His eyes looked deep into hers as he stood… even though there was no ground.  
  
Baka? Why are you here?  
  
I am here because you want me to be here.  
  
No, I don't! I hate you!  
  
I would not be here otherwise.  
  
Idiot! I hate you! I don't want you to be here!  
  
1 Asuka…  
  
What? What do you want? Stupid baka!  
  
Asuka… please wake up!  
  
Asuka gasped as she realized that the Shinji n front of her was disappearing, but the voice was persistent. Except now, it came from outside…  
  
Asuka, please! I need you to wake up!  
  
Who is that? Is it…  
  
Please, Asuka…  
  
The voice was shaking, and ragged sobs rang throughout her mind.  
  
Is that… Baka- Shinji?  
  
Please… don't leave me alone…  
  
Suddenly, the blackness began to dissipate, and light crept into the Asuka's vision. Before she regained feeling, one last thought crept through her.  
  
I'm coming, baka.  
  
++++++  
  
Slowly, Asuka's eyes opened, adjusting to the bright light that engulfed her. The first thing she was aware of was something pressing down on top of her; but it wasn't hard… it was gentle.  
  
Soon, the sounds of sobbing reached her ears, and she began to feel a cold wetness running down the back of her neck. Her vision suddenly came into focus, and she looked around. Slowly, she became aware of what was going on.  
  
Shinji was slumped on top of her, his face buried in her shoulder. His tears were beginning to soak her pillow, as she found that she was lying in a hospital bed.  
  
She felt the urge to reach up and slap him, because as his ragged sobs came, he shook like a leaf in a wind. She wanted to slap him and to curse him for doing this, but she couldn't. His sobbing clawed at her heart… she knew, finally, that he truly cared.  
  
She tried to speak, but she found the words didn't come. She tried again, and this time a faint whisper came forth… "Baka."  
  
Shinji's crying stopped, and he lifted himself from her. All else stood still, and not even the birds chirped outside. The boy straightened himself, and when he turned back to look at her, his deep blue eyes were filled with tears, and a broad smile crossed his face. "Asuka!" Her name was all that he needed to say.  
  
Asuka didn't say anything else; she just stared back at him, and his heart leapt as she began to smile.  
  
"NERV would have lost quite a pilot, eh?"  
  
The voice caught Asuka by surprise, and her gaze shot to the Sixth Child, who she now noticed standing slumped against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning at her.  
  
"Welcome back, Pilot Sohryu."  
  
Shinji nearly collapsed again as he looked into her bright, ice blue eyes. Only a moment ago he had seen her still and helpless, on the verge of death. Or that is what he thought. He couldn't stand to see her helpless… as helpless as he was.  
  
"Asuka…" he began, his voice shaking once more as he recalled. "We thought you were… we thought you were going to die."  
  
If she had had the strength, Asuka would have jumped in shock at that moment. Instead, she chose to remain her old, confident self. "Me? The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu? Never."  
  
Shinji began to frown slightly. "We didn't think you were hurt that badly, but your heart monitor…"  
  
"You almost lost it," Colin finished, furrowing his brow.  
  
Asuka looked away from them, sighing. Her blue eyes became downcast, and it seemed as though all of the fire went out of her in one swift moment.  
  
"But you're still alive!" Shinji sobbed, smiling. "You came back. I was so afraid I would… lose you again. When you began to fade, it reminded me of that coma that…"  
  
"Shut up, Baka- Shinji!" Shinji nearly jumped as Asuka's hard words struck him. It was not as if she had not been saying something like that to him for the past months, but he thought that he had just seen something new in her; something kind, and that suited her.  
  
Asuka's voice immediately softened. "Don't talk about that. I don't want anyone to remember me like that."  
  
"I- I'm sorry," Shinji stammered. "But I'm just happy that you came back," he repeated, smiling again. "For whatever reason you did."  
  
++++++  
  
"What is the condition of Rei?" Ritsuko asked the nurse, who was passing down the hallway.  
  
The nurse turned to give her a strange look. "Pilot Ayanami was released yesterday. She seemed fine enough, after all that she went through."  
  
As the nurse continues on her way, Ritsuko grumbled to herself. No one at NERV told her anything these days.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone slump up against the wall beside her. "How are the pilots doing?" A man's voice asked casually. Ritsuko turned to him.  
  
"Well, Rei's out of the hospital already, with a fast recovery, and Shinji and the new Sixth are fine, no major injuries. Asuka, on the other hand… was almost lost. Her injuries weren't so severe as to allow that to happen; it must have been something else."  
  
The man smiled. "Ah, she'll be fine as long as Shinji's there. He seems to like that girl; he won't let anything happen to her. In fact, I passed by just a moment ago, and she was awake. Shinji and Colin were talking to her."  
  
Ritsuko frowned. "Sometimes, Thames, I think you know even more than I do about these kids, and you've only been here a week…"  
  
"And I still haven't gotten the chance to say anything to them yet, save Colin. Ah, well, there's always later. See you, Doctor."  
  
As the man left down the hallway, in the opposite direction, Ritsuko was left with her own lonely thoughts. To much was going on that she had no notice of. What was happening to NERV?  
  
++++++  
  
Rei Ayanami lay once again in her bed in the lonely apartment, staring at the blank ceiling. The sounds of cranes and factories echoed outside as they seeped through her window, cold and hollow. This was the industrial district of Tokyo-3, and Rei despised it.  
  
Her thoughts drifted on and on through her head, never once resting. In her mind's eye, she saw the crucifix, and the altar, and the glaring red eyes. She was haunted by these images, and she had no idea what they meant. Enigmatic Rei was truly confused.  
  
"What do they mean?" She asked the ceiling quietly. "Why do these images plague me? Is it my purpose… to bear this pain and confusion? No." Her face became hard- set, determined. "My purpose is to keep them away from Ikari-kun."  
  
"But, if we feel pain, and it comes from Eva, we dwell on it." Rei was nearly surprised at her revelation. "It seems that we are no more than slaves to the Machine."  
  
++++++  
  
Toji lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had needed some time to think; all too much had happened lately. The memory of his first experience piloting an Eva was still fresh in his mind, and he still wondered if he would ever pilot again.  
  
This new Child had arrived without warning. He seemed nice enough, to Toji, and he managed to put up with Asuka, almost like Shinji. Still, there was something strange about the Sixth, as if he knew something that no one else did… Toji shivered. That reminded him of Rei.  
  
And Hikari… he had always thought about the girl. She was what he dreamed of, his secret passion; yet he never built up the courage to tell her so. But recently, she had begun to fill his thoughts and dreams completely. He almost couldn't think of anything else. He knew that the time must be getting close… he confess his true feelings for her, or he would go insane.  
  
++++++  
  
It was another sleepless night for Shinji Ikari. He had been troubled, even more so than usual, ever since he had arrived home from the hospital. He couldn't help wondering if Rei was doing all right… he had been worried when she wasn't in her hospital room earlier that day. He cared about Rei; she was like a sister to him, at times. And what increased his fears was that he hadn't heard from her in a while. He hadn't even seen her since the Eva battle.  
  
But besides Rei… how could an Evangelion have attacked them? I made no sense. Misato herself had said that only NERV had that sort of technology. But maybe it was possible that… no. Shinji somehow didn't think that these attackers were related to NERV. But, if they weren't part of NERV, who were they?  
  
++++++  
  
Three figures sat at the wide table in the darkened conference room, far below the farthest reaches of the NERV complex.  
  
"We have not heard word for some time," Mr. Andersen stated, grimacing.  
  
"What could be keeping Thames? Hasn't he even met with Commander Ikari yet?" Major Holt was displeased as well, shaking her head back and forth over a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes, things do seem amiss. It is not like Thames to stay out of touch," Commander Walker stated, his face as hard and rock- like as ever. "But," he continued, "at least we have gotten word of a first attack on the NERV branch in Tokyo- 3."  
  
"Yes!" Holt grunted, blushing. She had almost forgotten. "We have received word from the NERV officials at Tokyo- 3 that there was a confirmed attack by an Evangelion two days ago."  
  
"So our fears were justified…" Andersen announced. "It seems that Bohrs is beginning to make a move."  
  
A small grin began to crease Walker's face. "True, Bohrs is a prime issue… but our main concern is the Sixth. Do you have reports, Major?"  
  
Holt already had the transferred documents in front of her and was examining them. "Yes. It seems that Colin has a confirmed sync ratio of about 50%, which is a great improvement, but we don't have word of any of his interactions with the other Children yet. That is what we are waiting for from Dr. Thames.  
  
"And," she added, "I think that you will be pleased to know that the Wellington Crossbow has passed its combat test, and is fully functional. All in all, an impressive bit of work."  
  
"That is good to hear. Now, then, are there any more pressing matters?" Walker looked back and forth at his two subordinates.  
  
"Not until we receive word from Thames," Andersen stated plainly.  
  
"Good, then. Now we must be off to other duties."  
  
Within a few moments, the darkened underground chamber was completely empty of personnel. All had retreated back to the surface, left to their own secret agendas.  
  
++++++  
  
I have not received many reviews lately, so please review! You shall review! 


	6. Dissapearances

Slave to the Machine  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
++++++  
  
I am extremely distressed by the lack of good Shinji/Asuka fics out there on fanfiction.net at this time (Ever since Ryoma finished his story… sigh). And so I am trying to post the next few chapters to this as quickly as possible.  
  
++++++  
  
"I wonder when Misato will be home? She didn't tell us she was working late…" Shinji asked to no one in particular as he sat and stared out at the rain trickling down the window outside. The sky was dark and gray, and endless torrents poured forth from the heavens.  
  
"Don't worry about it, baka…" Asuka scoffed, flipping through page after page in her German magazine. Colin simply sat against the wall and watched them both out of the corner of his eye, not saying anything.  
  
Shinji turned away from the window, his deep blue eyes closed. "If you're sure… but I have a bad feeling…"  
  
Asuka growled. "Stop being so paranoid. So she's late… that happens with her all the time! You know how Misato is…"  
  
Colin simply closed his eyes and frowned.  
  
++++++  
  
Misato walked steadily through the dark cavern that was the NERV parking area, illuminated only by the small white lights implanted in the concrete and steel pillars. Shadows lurked everywhere… the Major had never really liked that place.  
  
She could see her car ahead; the ravaged blue sports car sat in wait. Suddenly, she stopped… she had heard a strange noise, coming from somewhere around her.  
  
She glanced around, but soon shook her head and kept on walking. Suddenly, the very same noise reached her ears… the sharp sound of steel on concrete. This time, strangely, it seemed slightly closer.  
  
Now, she was almost to her car. She was about to pull the key from her pocket, when again the noise reached her ears. She pulled her handgun from its holster, and whirled around. At first she saw nothing in the blackness of the pillars, but then she gasped.  
  
And then there was darkness.  
  
++++++  
  
Now, Shinji had truly begun to worry. He stared anxiously again and again out of the window. The rain was still pounding down. Sighing, he let his head drop.  
  
It was not only that Misato was being far to late in returning, nor that she hadn't given them any prior notice, but that he simply felt something wrong, deep in his bones. It was persistent, and he couldn't ignore it.  
  
He looked up to gaze out the window once more, and was surprised to feel a few strands of soft hair on the side of his face. He turned his head, to find that Asuka was sitting there next to him, staring out the rain- glazed window as well.  
  
"So you're nervous too, Asuka?" He asked softly, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at her.  
  
Asuka blushed. "Well, she has been gone really late…"  
  
Shinji nodded. And then, suddenly, he remembered that day at the hospital; that was the first time he had ever truly felt close to Asuka. And now, he was feeling it again, as she sat beside him near the window. He couldn't bring himself to say anything; all he could do was smile.  
  
Suddenly, he could notice a sad look on her face. It hadn't been there a moment before… but then again, Asuka did change her moods rapidly. This look concerned Shinji, even more now than it had in the past… he didn't know why. He suppressed a surprised look as he found that he was putting his arm gently around her shoulders.  
  
For a moment, Asuka didn't seem to notice what was happening, and an almost content look could be seen in her eyes. But just as soon as this happened, the mood changed.  
  
The German girl jumped up, backing away with a grimace on her face. "BAKA HENTAI!!!" She screamed at him. "Trying to feel me up while you had an opportunity? You boys are all the same!"  
  
"But, Asuka…" Shinji began, looking disappointed. "I wasn't trying to…"  
  
"Don't give me any of your crap! You think I'm fragile, don't you! You want to take advantage of me!"  
  
"Damnit, Asuka, that's not true!" Shinji finally yelled back at her, his eyes clenched shut. The girl's words had stabbed him like a knife.  
  
The German redhead was wide- eyed with shock. Once again she had rejected Shinji's care… and he had yelled back at her once again. "Fine, then!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "Think whatever you want! BAKA!" And with that she stormed off into the hallway. A few seconds later, Shinji heard a door slam shut.  
  
Back in his darkened corner, Colin winced. "Flames and ice…" he whispered to himself.  
  
Shinji just slumped to the floor, feeling the tears come. He had been pushed away yet again… by the only girl he had these true feelings for. He had tried to tell her that he cared; but that didn't seem to matter. It didn't seem as though she cared. He didn't think that she ever would.  
  
++++++  
  
Another morning had come to Shinji Ikari, much to his displeasure. After what had happened the previous night, he didn't think that he would be able to face anything… much less Asuka or Colin. His only comfort was that it was Sunday, and he had no school. Drowsily, he pulled the thin covers back over his head in an attempt to shut out the day.  
  
He was finally drifting off into his own world when a sharp knock at the door snapped him back to reality. He frowned; it was probably Asuka. "Go away…" he mumbled loudly, clenching the covers tightly.  
  
"Off your ass, Shinji my friend! I know it is early, but we are needed." The Japanese sighed slightly, recognizing the voice almost instantly. But it was not a great comfort, even though he knew it was not his redheaded roommate.  
  
Shinji's reply was another half-hearted murmur. "Why, Colin? Why do they need us now? NERV never leaves us alone…"  
  
Colin, who was now standing in the open doorway, shrugged. "I don't know. I just answered a call from NERV, and since Misato is still gone, I decided to come in and wake you up."  
  
Shinji sat up and gave Colin a weak grin, despite how he was frowning with worry inside. 'Misato still hasn't come back?' he thought. "That's good," he said. "I was afraid that Asuka would beat you to it."  
  
Colin's grin turned to a frown. "She's not feeling well now… I'll need your help to force her to come."  
  
Shinji's eyes took on a sad light. He didn't think that he was worthy of being near Asuka now… maybe not ever. It didn't seem as though she wanted him to be around. After several moments of internal struggle, though, he finally relented. "Fine…" he said. "Just as soon as I get dressed."  
  
++++++  
  
Two men stood in the vast, darkened room, facing a desk and the man seated behind it. Both of the standing wore long, dark colored trench coats, surprisingly informal for a meeting with Commander Ikari.  
  
Gendo Ikari grinned at the two men from behind his gloved hands, which were folded in front of his face in his trademark sinister fashion. "Gentlemen," he began, his dark eyes never shifting. "I am sure that you are aware of the grave danger that has befallen us."  
  
One of the men began looking around nervously, finding it somewhat difficult to carry on a conversation without having a good solid wall to lean against. But Ryoji Kaji had learned many things from dealing with the Commander, and one of them was to always maintain a dignified posture in his presence.  
  
Kaji stared back at the Commander grimly, beginning to speak. "Yes," he said. "Major Katsuragi is missing. My sources suspect an abduction." The words scratched slightly at his heart, but he fought to not let any emotion show. Yes, even Kaji cared at times.  
  
Gendo Ikari did not smile, and there was no hint of gratefulness in his voice. "I am pleased that you are 'back from the dead' Mr. Ryoji. Your services will be appreciated. I suppose, though, that you already have a vague idea of what I will command you to do." The unshaven man nodded in response. "You, Mr. Kaji, are to track down the Major using any resources necessary. She is vital to this operation, and I do not think that the Children can afford to lose her for motivational purposes. It would be difficult to force them to fight, otherwise."  
  
And then, he turned his attention to the other man, who was standing patiently. "And you, Dr. Thames," he began, "I have a very different task for you. I need you to monitor the Children closely until Major Katsuragi is recovered, or until further notice."  
  
"Yes…" Thames said, giving a nod.  
  
"Both of you are dismissed, then. The Children will be arriving soon for testing, and I believe that may be an excellent opportunity for you, Dr. Thames."  
  
The man nodded again, before turning and striding towards the exit, his trench coat waving slightly as he moved. Without a moment's hesitation, Kaji followed suit, walking slightly hunched with his hands in his pockets. He really hated that place.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji, Colin, and Asuka proceeded down the long hallways of NERV, towards their locker rooms. All three walked in silence, and Shinji didn't dare to look in Asuka's direction. He kept his head down, staring at the steel floor.  
  
After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the doorway they were searching for. Colin and Asuka quickly entered, and just when Shinji was about to step through, he was halted by an unknown voice behind him.  
  
He turned around, and was immediately greeted by the sight of a man in a long dark cloak. He had black hair that reached nearly to his shoulders, and a thin beard across his chin. Shinji suddenly recognized him as that man he saw Misato talking with at Tokyo Airport so many weeks ago.  
  
The man in front of Shinji smiled, adding just a hint of warmth to that unshaven appearance. He looked, in a way, like Kaji. "Shinji Ikari, is it?" he asked; Shinji nodded. "Come with me. I need to talk to you."  
  
Shinji was a bit startled. "But, my sync training…"  
  
"They won't miss you for this one exercise," the man replied. He turned, and beckoned for Shinji to follow him. With only a sight moment of hesitation, Shinji took up a pace behind the man.  
  
Shortly afterwards, they reached the employee's lounge, with its drink dispensers and solid white walls. The man took a seat on one of the cushioned benches, and Shinji sat down beside him.  
  
Then, the man turned to Shinji. "So," he said "please pardon me if I sound a bit… unsteady. My Japanese isn't what it should be." Shinji nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you to see how you were doing. I want a chance to speak with all of you… the famous pilots of the Evangelions, saviors of humanity!"  
  
Shinji managed a small grin. "I'm doing all right, I suppose… but, if I may ask, what is your name?"  
  
The man nearly smacked his forehead. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "How rude of me. I am Dr. Scott J. Thames, from the NERV First Branch in America. But now, on with why I came here. Is everything… all right with you and the other pilots?"  
  
"No…" Shinji said sadly. But inside, his worries raged at him. 'Why is this man so interested in the others and me? Maybe my father sent him… that must be it.'  
  
"Well then, what is wrong?" Scott asked in a somewhat concerned way, but his voice had more of a curious tone to it.  
  
"God, I… Asuka hates me." 'Why did I just tell him that?' Shinji asked himself, frustrated. 'It must be because I… trust him. But why?'  
  
"Pilot of Unit 02?" The American exclaimed in surprise. 'But ever since I had discovered that Shinji had gone to visit her in the hospital room, I thought that something was between them,' he thought.  
  
Shinji's head sunk lower, and tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "And Rei… I'm afraid of Rei. I always have been, ever since the… Seventeenth Angel came." 'I nearly said Kaoru…' he thought. "It seems that Colin is one of the few friends I have left. He's certainly the only other pilot who even listens to me now."  
  
"Well, it is good to hear that you still have friends…" Scott replied. "I've known Colin for a while, and I'm glad that he's finally been able to get over his own problems."  
  
The Third Child cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 'So Colin has had problems too…. I doubt that they were nearly as bad as mine.' Finally, he raised his head, to look into Scott's brown eyes. "But… why are you here? Why is Colin really here?"  
  
Dr. Thames sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. "Well, that is a fairly long explanation, but you are a pilot, so I suppose I can tell you. Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
Shinji simply nodded in response, his sad blue eyes fixed upon the Doctor's face.  
  
Scott smiled. "Well then, this is how it happened…"  
  
++++++  
  
Asuka, Colin and Rei had just made their way from the locker rooms and had begun walking down the illuminated hallways, looking for Shinji. At least, that is what Colin was doing.  
  
Rei's intentions were hard to determine behind that solemn face of hers, and the grimace that Asuka wore hinted that Shinji was the last thing she wanted to find.  
  
Colin had been glancing through the doorways to room after room, and without seeing any sign of Shinji, he finally stopped. 'He'll meet us at the entrance,' he reasoned with himself. 'Since he wasn't at training, he's probably talking with the Commander or Dr. Scott or something.'  
  
Suddenly, the three halted, as the lights began to flicker unsteadily. Colin glanced up at the ceiling nervously. "I didn't think that NERV lights were supposed to do that…"  
  
Rei shivered slightly. "Something is wrong," she said in her monotone.  
  
"Damn lights…" Asuka hissed.  
  
Suddenly, with a final weak shudder, the overhead lights blacked out completely. Colin blinked in surprise as he was suddenly engulfed in darkness. He jumped as he heard the muffled scream beside him.  
  
The lights flickered back on almost as soon as they had gone out, revealing the long hallway once more. Colin looked around, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness. Gradually, he began to notice that something was missing.  
  
Rei was staring at the floor with a strange expression on her face. Her eyes were fixed on the small pool on crimson on the metallic floor.  
  
And then, the realization struck Colin. The scream he had heard was Asuka's.  
  
Frantically, he began looking up and down the corridor, and Rei did the same. The blood began to dry.  
  
"Pilot Sohryu?"  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
++++++  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long to get that posted. I've been extremely busy lately, and I haven't had much time for writing. Nonetheless, more will come! 


	7. Death at the Door

Slave to the Machine  
  
  
  
By: Langerhast  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
++++++  
  
I have received several complaints about this fic recently, but let me assure you that the problems will all be corrected. Don't make too many judgements yet; this fic is not over.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji sat curled up on his bed, in the darkness, hugging his knees to his chest. He was shaking like a leaf caught in a violent gust of wind. Then again, that was almost exactly what he was.  
  
The boy mumbled to himself in the shadows of his only refuge, tears streaming from his eyes. 'She's gone…' he hissed in his mind. 'She's gone, and I couldn't help her…. They took her, just like they took Misato…and I couldn't do anything about it. I failed her again!'  
  
Each sob wracked the boy like a gunshot. He was a failure… he had just lost the too most important women in his life… and he was sure it was his fault. And Asuka; he had never even made amends with her. Now, for all he knew, he might never see her again.  
  
"I'm still worthless…" he choked out between icy tears. "I always was…"  
  
++++++  
  
Colin sat at the kitchen table, his brow furrowed with worry. Shinji had been there in his room for nearly three days… refusing to come out. He couldn't get Shinji out to do anything; not even to eat. Shinji was too wrapped in his own misery. He had just lost both his mentor and his secret passion, and as usual, he blamed himself.  
  
'No…' Colin thought. 'It was MY fault. I was there when it happened; I stood next to her. I did nothing. I've failed both Asuka and Shinji… failed, just like I always have.'  
  
Scott Thames sat across from him at the small table, dark eyes darting from the hallway that lead to Shinji's room, and back to Colin, and then back to the hallway. He was truly worried about the Sixth, because he could see that this boy was truly concerned.  
  
Ever since Thames had met Colin shortly before the journey to Tokyo-3 to deliver Unit 06, he had taken an almost instant liking to the boy. He didn't know what it was about him… perhaps it was his personality.  
  
But he had taken a liking to Shinji, too; after talking to him two days before, he had found out much about the boy, and sympathized with him. Now, he was distressed with Shinji's current condition. All he could hope for was that someone would find Misato and Asuka, or that they would turn up themselves. He didn't have the authorization to meddle in Section Two affairs.  
  
With a sigh, he looked back down at the coffee he had been drinking. Japanese coffee tasted strange… he wasn't used to it at all. Its only purpose was to calm his nerves. But, he was thankful that through all that had happened, Rei had kept a watchful eye on Shinji… like a guardian angel.  
  
She had stood by his door, day and night, never moving or showing any awareness except for when Colin or Scott brought food for her or Shinji. Colin always gave her a strange look, but sometimes it was mixed with just a bit of admiration.  
  
++++++  
  
Rei frowned with determination as she stared at the blank door to Shinji's room, the sobs of agony drifting out from the inside. For the past several days, she had stayed, watching over her Shinji, paying little attention to the other two male occupants of the apartment.  
  
"Whatever it was that took Major Katsuragi and the Second," she hissed to herself, "will not have Pilot Shinji. It is my duty and my comfort to protect him."  
  
-Flashback to Three Days Before-  
  
Rei knocked solemnly on the metal door that was the entrance to the Katsuragi apartment. Almost as soon as she had begun knocking, the door in front of her swung open, and in the doorway stood Colin.  
  
The British boy had thrust open the door with a look of expectant joy on his face, but when he saw Ayanami standing before him, that look quickly dissolved into a confused and started stare.  
  
"Um… konichiwa, Ayanami… what are you doing here?"  
  
Rei sighed. "I have come to protect Pilot Ikari. Please step aside."  
  
The First simply stared as the Sixth's eyes lit up. "Why, of course!" He said cheerily. "He might not mind a visit from you right now."  
  
The blue haired girl said nothing. She simply walked past Colin, through the entrance hallway and the kitchen, and into the sleeping quarters. After she had entered the second hallway, Dr. Thames looked up from his book at the kitchen table and gave Colin a questioning look. The Sixth simply shrugged.  
  
++++++  
  
The First Child silently opened the door to Shinji Ikari's room, only to find that the boy already had company.  
  
Kensuke Aida sat on the floor beside the boy's bed, and Toji Suzahara was leaning against the wall closest to it. They were desperately trying to talk to Shinji, who was huddled, shaking, in the mass of sheets on his bed.  
  
"Come on, Shinji…" Kensuke stated, concern in his voice. "If there is anything bothering you, you can tell us."  
  
"We're your friends, Shinji," Toji added. "You can trust us."  
  
"I… it… it's too painful… I… can't…" Shinji whispered softly, his voice choked.  
  
"If it's about Asuka… she's just evil… don't worry about what she says," Kensuke said.  
  
Suddenly, Shinji sat up; his eyes alight with anger. "Yes, Ken, it is about Asuka! It's about how she disappeared and I couldn't stop it! And Misato! She disappeared, and I couldn't stop it! I failed them again! I failed… Asuka…"  
  
Kensuke and Toji were left speechless. They simply stood staring at him, eyes wide with shock.  
  
Rei's heart sank at the mention of Asuka's name, and at the thought of how much Shinji might care. But nonetheless, this had to come to an end. Rei, previously unnoticed by Shinji or his friends, stepped forward.  
  
"Aida, Suzahara," She said firmly. "I think that it is time for the both of you to leave." Kensuke and Toji jumped at the sound of her voice, but when they turned around to look at her, her cold red eyes greeted them. With a moment's hesitation, they rushed out the door.  
  
After the sound of footsteps receding rapidly down the hall had dissipated, Rei stepped up to Shinji. The boy simply looked up at her with sad, but grateful, eyes.  
  
"Rei…" he whispered, "I couldn't…" And then he simply fell forward to collapse against her, burying his face in her chest. Rei looked down in surprise for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her and cried pitifully into her breast, shaking helplessly.  
  
Rei opened her mouth to say something, but found that no words would come. Instead, she simply raised an arm and began running her hand through his hair in comforting strokes, and a small smile, the first one she had shown since the battle with the Fifth Angel, showed on her face. She would protect him.  
  
It didn't seem to matter to Shinji at that moment that he was afraid of the Third Rei. All that mattered to him was that he had someone to lean on.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
And so, Rei Ayanami had stood guard, unmoving, for over three days. Even though, deep in her heart, she knew that Shinji could never be hers, she still wanted only to protect him and see him happy.  
  
++++++  
  
Colin sighed again, for the eighth time in the past hour. Shinji could be truly odd sometimes; even in the short period that Colin had known him, the Sixth had found this to be true.  
  
He jerked forward when he suddenly heard the door open softly. Shoving his chair his chair aside carelessly, he rushed to the door. Scott swiftly stood and followed the boy.  
  
As soon as Colin reached the door, he stopped dead. There, in front of him, stood Misato Katsuragi. Her face was scarred and solemn, but there was no doubt that it was she.  
  
The Sixth tried to work his mouth to speak, but Scott beat him to it. "Welcome back, Miss Katsuragi," the unshaven man said, a grin spreading on his face. "We were afraid that we would never see you again."  
  
Misato gave no reply. She simply stared at him for a moment, and then entered the apartment. She swept past the two without a word. Scott stared after her, a look of worry on his hard face. 'What is wrong with her?' he thought. 'She looks like she hasn't gotten sleep for days… and her clothes… all torn and dirtied. And where the hell has she been? How can she go missing for four days, and just suddenly reappear?' He shook his head sadly. Such a change had come over her, so suddenly. He had no idea what had happened to her, but whatever it was must have silenced her.  
  
++++++  
  
Shinji's spirits were soaring. His guardian was finally back; his friend. Asuka's disappearance was still dark and sorrowful in his mind, but for the moment it competed with the joy he had for the return of Misato.  
  
As soon as Colin had stepped into his room and announced the news, Shinji had risen and rushed from his confines, tears of grief becoming tears of happiness. He had looked all over the apartment for her, finally finding her in the place he would have least suspected: the balcony.  
  
Shinji poked his head out from behind the sliding door, his gaze roaming across the concrete deck. His face split into a grin when his gaze came to rest on Misato, who was leaning against the railing, looking out over the darkened evening streets of Tokyo-3, her tattered and stained NERV uniform swaying in the breeze.  
  
1  
  
2 I lie awake on a long, dark night  
  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
No I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
  
  
"M-miss Misato?" Shinji asked in a choked voice, his grin slowly growing as he walked closer to her. For a moment, she didn't respond. "Are you all right, Misato-san?" To this, she finally turned to look down at him, her face solemn.  
  
3  
  
4 Simple living is my desperate cry  
  
Been trading love with indifference yeah it suits me just fine  
  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone  
  
  
  
Shinji simply broke down, stumbling the few extra feet towards her. "I missed you so much! You were gone… and then Asuka… she disappeared… God, I am so happy!" He reached out to embrace her, but gasped when he felt her hand press against his chest, stopping him.  
  
He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "What's wrong, Misato-san?"  
  
  
  
5 Me… I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
  
  
His guardian turned her gaze down at him with a hint of contempt in her eyes. "Shinji," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. His eyes grew wide as he expected some friendly welcome, looking up to meet her gaze.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you," she continued, "so listen closely."  
  
  
  
6 The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight  
  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
  
  
  
"Yes…?" Shinji whispered in turn, his smile beginning to fade when he saw the look in her eyes.  
  
Misato's grip tightened, her nails digging into his flesh. Shinji cried out, but kept his teeth clenched. Tears were forming in his eyes as they asked one question of his guardian. 'Why?'  
  
"You are pathetic," Misato hissed. "I hate you."  
  
  
  
7 Me… I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
  
  
Shinji could feel himself choking. 'Does she mean it? Does she really hate me? W-what did I…do?'  
  
"But Shinji…" she then hissed, bringing her face down to his. "There is one thing you can do for me."  
  
Shinji's mouth hung open, as he whispered out a reply. "What?"  
  
His guardian's eyes became as cold as stone. "You can DIE!" She whipped her hands up to his throat and wrapped them around it, beginning to strangle the boy.  
  
Shinji simply gazed back into his guardian's eyes, his vision dimming. 'I… probably… deserve to die…' he thought, as the air was growing thin.  
  
8  
  
9 The day reminds me of you  
  
The night hides your truth  
  
The Earth is a voice  
  
Speaking to you  
  
Take all this pride  
  
And leave it behind  
  
Because one day it ends  
  
One day we die  
  
  
  
Shinji could suddenly remember all of the times that he had made mistakes; horrible mistakes. All of the times he had failed to help those he cared for… when he couldn't help Asuka, couldn't help Toji, couldn't help… Kaoru.  
  
'I'm scum…' he hissed at himself. 'I deserve to die.'  
  
10  
  
11 Believe what you will  
  
That is your right  
  
But I choose to win  
  
So I choose to fight  
  
To fight  
  
  
  
The thing that disturbed the dying Third the most was the cold light of pleasure in his guardian's eyes as she slowly stole his life.  
  
Suddenly, he was dimly aware of a presence nearby. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see what could have only been Rei watching him. With the tears welling up in his eyes, he turned back or one last look of the face of the Major he loved so much.  
  
As he turned back to face her, his eyes grew wide. He heard a thud, and found that the light had faded from her eyes, and her grip was weakening. With a small sigh, she slowly sank down, until she crumpled to a heap on the deck.  
  
  
  
12 Me… I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
  
  
Shinji slowly looked up, to find Colin standing behind the still heap that was the major, a black skillet in his hand. His eyes looked troubled, and slowly the skillet handle slipped from his grasp. It landed with a clatter beside the crumpled form of the  
  
Major.  
  
The British boy lowered his head, and slowly began to shake it back and forth, his blond bangs swaying in the failing light. "I'm so sorry… Major Katsuragi. I am sorry, Shinji. I am sorry that this happened."  
  
  
  
13 Me… I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't  
  
Covered with skin that peels and it just won't  
  
Covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
  
  
'Weathered' by Creed  
  
  
  
++++++  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter uploaded. I've been very busy lately. But what with summer vacation and everything, I should be able to produce chapters much quicker. More shall come soon! 


End file.
